I Have Never
by Relishb91
Summary: The team are over at Gregs for his birthday when they start getting into the drinking games. GSR.


"I Have Never"

Summary: The team are over at Greg's for his birthday party, and end up getting into the drinking games.

A/N: ok, so i have always wanted to do a "team gets drunk" fic, sorry if its not all that good, but i did it really quickly and hey, its my first completed and published fic, so please review so i know if i should keep trying, or through my computer out the window and never attempt to write again.

* * *

_**I Have Never.**_

Most of the team were sitting in the break room, waiting for the clock to hit to hit 8 so that they could get out of there. It had been a slow night. No crimes, no murders, nothing. Which i suppose, should really be named a good thing, if they weren't so darn bored. Greg quickly ran into the room, put on the breaks to late, and tripped over a chair. He recovered quickly, and jumped up, and started talking at a million words per second.

"Hey guys, hey guys, what's up? Shifts almost over! ANNNNNNDDDD... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!! Only five-hundred and forty more seconds, five-hundred and thirty nine seconds, five-hundred and thirty-eight seconds, five-hundred and thirty-seven seconds..."

"Yes Greg, we know it's your birthday, how could we forget? You only told us every 5 minutes for the past for months" Said Catherine, while rubbing her temples.

"Wow, I wish I still got this exited over my birthdays. Last year I rented every season of "That 70's Show" and sat there with a big bowl o chips till they where done." Remembered Sara thoughtfully.

"Hey, we invited you out you know!" Warrick defended.

"I know, I know, I just don't like birthdays, that's all. They are just another day that reminds you that you are one year older." Sara replied back with a smile.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that just yet cutie" Nick added and returned her smile.

"five-hundred and seventeen seconds, five-hundred and sixteen seconds, five-hundred and fifteen seconds, five-hundred and fourteen seconds, five-hundred and thirteen seconds, five-hundred and twelve seconds..."

Just then Grissom walked in, took one look at Greg, who continued to count, walked over to the clock, and turned the hand to 8.

"There, now stop before change my mind about coming out tonight with you guys."

"Aww come on Grissom, lighten up! It won't be that bad, we're just going over to Greg's for a couple of hours, and then you can go home and snuggle your bugs." Nick laughed, as Greg did a kinda pirouette on the spot and then proceeded to herd the team to the locker room to get their stuff.

"Ok, so, I am driving you all to my place, because, well, it's me, it's my birthday, so I am making you have at least one drink. I am being the smart one here, and nobody is driving tonight, and I don't really want all of your cars parked in front of my house all day. So, taxis!" Greg chimed

"Wow, Greg, the responsible one? Never thought I'd see the day. Must be a dream." nick said under his breath to Sara, who couldn't help but smile, though she didn't really want to go out tonight either, she had to admit, a night out with the guys, after working such a boring shift, would be nice. And hey, a drinking Grissom, this was something she had to see.

They all pilled into Greg's truck after running outside after him.

The drive took about 5 minutes, like most of the team, they all lived a pretty short distance form the lab in case they got called in, as they seemed to every time they managed to make it home.

They pulled into the driveway of Greg's small townhouse and made their way inside, each person carrying a gift, which Greg kept shooting sideways glances at, unable to keep in his excitement.

As every one started getting settled in, Greg came into the room carrying what looked like an entire liquor store in his arms.

"What?" he said, in a hurt tone seeing the looks on their faces.

"ummmm, never mind. Well, we might as well get this party started, here Greggo, lets get these out of the way before you jump us." Nick smiled, holding up his gift, which was wrapped in gold paper.

Greg had been waiting for this. He dove over his coffee table and seized the gift and tore off the paper. "NO WAY!!! Special edition Optimus Prime? SWEET!" He shouted, with a look of pure joy on his face.

"Ok, ok, mine next" Sara said handing over her gift.

He tore off the paper with even more enthusiasm. Sara knew him well, and Greg knew that this gift would be great.

He finished getting the wrapping off and what looked like a large tube of toothpaste fell onto his lap

"Sara, are you coming onto me?" he asked slyly as he held up the large bottle of liquid latex.

"In your dreams Hun" Sara replied

"I'm counting on that" Greg finished with a wink. Sara just laughed as every one else passed over there gifts. Greg received another transformer from Catherine, this time the Sound-Wave MP3 player that you could actually transforms a pimped steering wheel cover from Warrick, and an entomology text book from Grissom. But, even with a textbook, Greg was pleased with every thing.

Now he ran from the room though to get glasses for every one after thanking them each for their gifts.

When he returned, he poured each person their favorite drink with great memory. As he passed them around Grissom looked slightly reluctantly at his, not really planning on staying long, but he accepted the drink anyway as to not be rude, as Greg went through the trouble of finding out what he drank. And hey, a drinking Sara, with him there, this could work to his favor.

The team sat there talking for awhile. About every thing. Work, Catharine's daughter Lindsey, collage, whatever came up. The worked their way through a couple of the bottles of booze, with Grissom surprisingly sucking back the most out of them all.

'Shit' he thought. 'Why the hell do I always get so nervous when I am in a room with Sara?'

The night continued, and Greg decided that it was time for the games. He got his shot glasses and made every one sit around his table with one in front of them each.

"OK! Game number one, tiddly-winks" he said happily, but his face fell when every one started laughing. "Oh, laugh now, but you've never played the drinking game before have you? It's not as easy as it sounds. So, you have to take these 2 coins, and flip on into the cup." He said as he placed a glass in the middle of the table. "Just like the game you played when you were a kid, BUT, if you don't get it in, you have to drink the shot in front of you." He finished with a big smile. "Come on guys, one round."

The team agreed and set about playing the game. It turned out, nobody made a single shot except for Grissom, who didn't miss a single one, which was surprising for how much he had already drinken.

The game ended quickly, but Greg didn't mind, he had more games planned. He now pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and grabbed 6 pieces of paper, some pens, and a dice.

He handed every one a paper and a pen and quickly explained the next game.

"OK, so, every one has to write down on the left of your paper, the cards from Ace to King." He picked up his pen and wrote down his list, and every one followed suit. "Now" he continued when every one had finished. "You have to write down some sort of dare next to each one. It can be drinking, or something else, but every one has to do it, and then hand in your papers. Don't put your name on it, its anonymous, so you don't have to worry about anything." He then proceeded to fill in his paper with his arm wrapped around it so they couldn't see what he was writing. Every one else filled in there's, a little self consciously, but it was his birthday, so they decided to play along, no matter how childish the games were.

"Ok, so I'll go first. Each paper is numbered, so, I choose a card, then I roll the dice, and it will decide from which paper I have to follow that dare from." He drew a card and rolled the die and it landed on a 3.

Nick picked up paper #3 and Greg showed him his card, an 8. Nick laughed out loud and read out the dare.

"Ok Greggo, you have to, umm, kiss the person to your left." Nick finished and looked to Greg's left to see Grissom sitting there.

"NO WAY, Nuhuh, you couldn't pay me." Greg shrieked.

"Sorry dude, but it's your game, you made the rules and you have to follow through with them." Nick managed to get out through his laughs at the look on Gissom's face.

Greg shut his eyes and moved faster than anyone had ever seen him, and before Grissom had the chance to defend himself, Greg planted one on him.

"BLEH!!!!" Grissom freaked out and pushed Greg away. "Greg, if you ever do that again…."

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!!!!"

Every one laughed so hard they almost fell off their seats, Sara laughing louder then all of them. She gave Grissom a big, gap toothed grin, and suddenly, he wasn't mad at Greg anymore, he just wanted to stare at Sara for a few hours, and all other thoughts were momentarily wiped from his mind.

"Ok, I changed my mind, I don't like this randomness, I need to know who to beat up later for making me do something. Let's move onto the next game. "I have never". I'm sure you guys know the rules, but I'm gonna make this a bit more interesting. If you take a shot, you have to tell the story, if you won't tell the story, you have to do a dare. OK? So, I'll start again. I have never, ummm, eaten a bug."

Grissom was the first to shot, followed, surprisingly, by Sara, and Catherine.

"Well I'm sure there's no explanation needed on my part." Grissom said smugly.

"Well, as for me, one word, Grissom. Got me with the chocolate grasshoppers." Catherine fessed. "Sara?"

"Same, but I got the ant muffin" Sara gagged a bit just thinking about it, and gave Grissom a glare.

"What? You where the one who asked for a muffin, you were the one who didn't ask what was in it." Grissom put up his hands in defense.

"Fine, your right, lesson learned, don't eat anything that's been in Grissom's fridge." Sara smirked.

"Ok, I guess its me next huh?" Grissom asked. "OK, well, I have never, urrr, been to disney land!"

This time Greg, Catherine, Warrick and Nick drank.

"that's not fair, you know I took lindsey 3 months ago." Catherine complained.

"Ya, I know" and Grissom smiled.

"I went As a kid" Greg Nick and Warrick all said.

"all right, my turn." Nick said enthusiastically. "I have never had a crush on a teacher."

Cath, Greg, Warrick, and Sara took a shot.

"oh come on, high school, what can I say, he was hot." Catherine remembered with a smile.

"Well, my stories the same, High school, really hot PE teacher" Greg confessed. "what about you Warrick?"

"Collage, my chem teacher, damn, she could swab my DNA any day."Warrick seemed lost in thought so Sara started hers.

"Collage, professor doing a seminar." Sara blushed and Grissom took another shot of his drink.

"Ok, so me now, I have never slept with a teacher." Warrick stated

Catherine, and Sara where the only ones to shoot this time.

"Umm, please tell!" Greg demanded

"Come on guys, he was a young teacher, I was a senior, it was only a one time thing." Catherine said, crossing her arms tighter over her chest as if defending herself. "What about Sara, pester her."

the guys all looked at her waiting for her reply.

"Il think il take the dare" she said quietly

"Come on Sara, if you don't tell us, your dare is going to be a lot worse than your answer."

"Fine, ok, same professor. He was only in town for a couple of weeks, and we went out to dinner a couple of times, and well, one thing led to another, and we ended up in my dorm. But nothing else happened, he left 2 days later." Sara finished her story, and this time it was both her her and Grissom who took another shot. And unfortunately this time, Catherine noticed Grissoms move.

"Way to go Sara!" Warrick whistled.

"but you did see him again?" Cath pressed on.

"Catherine, the question is over, im not answering." Now sara crossed her arms.

"Fine, well, my turn, I have never slept with anyone in the lab." She said smugly looking right at Sara and Grissom.

'oh shit, how the hell am I getting out of this?'

'Damnit Catherine'

Grissom and Sara looked at each other quickly, and both took a shot, as did Greg.

Warrick and Nick both looked at Greg, first.

"uuurrrrmmmm, well, uhhhhh, Mandy." He finished quietly and looked down, embarrassed. "Come on guys you cant tell anyone, we went out a couple times and its supposed to be our secret, please don't say anything." He said hurriedly, trying not to sound proud at the same time as worried.

"What happens in the game, stays in the game" nick said, putting his hand up in scouts honor.

"OK, ummm, arn't any of you guys interested in Grissom and Saras stories?" Catherine butted in hurriedly.

"Ya, what about them." Greg piped up.

"oh no, i'll take that dare if you don't mind." Grissom stated

"Fine, i dare you to... Kiss Sara, ON THE LIPS!" Catherine ended dramatically, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, so we are going back to elementary school dares are we?" Grissom said smugly, secretly grateful for this opportunity to get close to Sara, but not wanting to give that up to easily.

"Fine, then i dare you, not just to kiss her, but to do it properly, a great big, passionate kiss." She finished just as smug as Grissom had been.

Grissom went pale, oh shit, there was no way he was going to kiss Sara like that in front of the team.

"Ummm, you guys, i am right here you know, i can hear you talking." Sara spoke finally not having said a word during the entire conversation.

"Well, Sara do you have any objections?" Catherine asked

"Well i suppose i don't have any more choice than Grissom does, but im not kissing Grissom in front of you guys, that's just gross on so many levels..." Sara added, trying to save her and Grissoms asses.

"Then how are we going to know you actually did?" Nick added

"Oh, you'll know." Sara said, slightly more seductively towards Grissom than she had intended, and she tried to make it sound like a joke by smiling and laughing at herself.

"Fine, i suppose we arn't gonna win this one, bathroom is down the hall to the left." Greg told them, and Sara got up and walked down the hall,, waiting for Grissom to follow.

He shut the bathroom door behind himself and looked at Sara, surprised to see she was laughing, as if the whole situation was funny.

"What?" Grissom asked, worried she was laughing at him.

"Oh nothing, its juts the team can be so stupid some times, and also, doesn't this kinda remind you of the first time we really did kiss? Locked in a bathroom by a bunch of drunk collage students?" Sara added with a smile.

"Hey, that was your fault, you were the one who asked me to go in there, and then when they bent the door handle and we got stuck you totally came onto me." Grissom said trying to sound innocent.

"Excuse me? who was it that had me pinned up against the door? BEFORE they broke the handle." Sara said defensively.

"Well if you didn't do your cute little smile maybe i would have been able to contain myself"

"Well if you didn't seem so nervous i wouldn't have smiled, and if you didn't have such a nice ass."

"Are you coming on to me Sara Sidle?"

"Well that depends on what you would consider as coming on i suppose. If you think of it as emotions and words, then yes, i suppose i am, but, well, if you think of it as physical, well, contrary to the belief of those losers that are probably trying to listen at the door, no i suppose i am not."

"Well,, you know, we did take the dare, maybe we should, humor them." Grissom said, trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"Its the least we can do i guess, want to have some fun with them?"

"always"

Sara smacked her hands against the wall and made a loud moan, being sure that it would travel through the closed door, Grissom laughed silently and played along. They continued for a few minutes with the sounds, trying to make it sound as bad as the team was imagining, but then, Grissom closed the space between himself and Sara, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her.

Sparks were flying and Sara was shocked. Grissom was being forward, taking the little step that was still between them, and going for it.

Sara kissed back with all the emotion in the world. and when Grissom pulled away she at once missed his touch.

Grissom took a deep breath and apologized, but Sara simply grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back in. They continued to "make out" for another good 5 minutes, before they heard something fall over outside the door, and a loud "OUCH, SHIT" coming from just out of sight.

They ripped open the door to see Greg and Nick one on top of the other, on the ground, with Catherine and Warrick standing close by laughing their asses off.

when they saw Grissom and Sara emerge they stopped, and instead started whistling and cheering.

Grissom simply shook his head at them and him and Sara stepped over Nick and Greg and walked back to the table where their drinks were waiting.

Every one returned to the table and started badgering them with questions.

"Sorry," Sara said happily, "its rude to kiss and tell" and Grissom smiled at her.

"They didn't really do it" greg said sadly.

"Come on you guys" Nick whined

"You know, i think its about time we all went home." Warrick said, changing the subject, and the team noticed for the first time he was slurring his words, and then how much they had actually drank that night. There was only one bottle of rye left, and it was one that they were avoiding because they had already once witnessed Greg re-en actin a very romantic play with this bottle after Sara refused to partake.

"I think you're right." Grissom said, looking at his watch.

"Fine." Said Catherine in a huff, still wanting to know what had happened behind closed doors.

"Night every one" Grissom was saying to the team 20 minutes later when the cabs got there.

Grissom was just about to get into his cab when he saw that Saras hadn't shown up.

"Sara, common, we'll share one, i live that way anyway."

Sara smiled and climbed into the cab next to Grissom.

the rest of the team watched them go in wonder.

"Well, that was an interesting night don't you think?" Sara asked Grissom with a smile.

"Ya, but don't worry, they were all so drunk, with the blood alcohol levels in them being what they were they wont remember a thing tomorrow." Grissom smiled to himself.

"What about you, are you going to forget every thing?" Sara asked sadly, hoping that this wasn't just all going to go away when he woke up. Sara had drinken the least out of everyone, and was still almost completely sober, but Grissom had been sucking them back hard before the games had even started. "Are you going to pretend that never happened, or say you forgot?"

"Never. I have been waiting 7 years to do that again, and i am not planning on stopping there."

Sara looked outside and noticed that they had passed her apartment. She looked at Grissom and started to talk but he cut her off as they pulled into his townhouse. Grissom paid the cabby and opened Saras door and offered her his hand which she accepted willingly and walked with him to his front door. Grissom unlocked the door and let her in, immediately grabbing her to continue what he had started in the bathroom, this time, free of interruption.

END!

* * *

A/N2

ok, so i know its a crappy ending and all, but i needed to finish it today, i am not going to be writing for a few weeks because i am going to be extreamly busy, with 3 final exams and... CANADIAN IDOL AUDITIONS!!!(wish me luck)

And Review and you will be my best friend ever (i am sure my real best friend might take some offence to thhat, good thing he doesnt read fan fics, if he does happen to fall across this, IM SORRY TREVOR I DIDNT MEAN IT!!!)


End file.
